As Time Ran Out
by Tori427
Summary: Hermione and Harry are transported to another time, and as they try to get back home things happened they never expected to happen and could change their future forever.  Hiatus Indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone Tori427 here! This is a new story that jumped out at me and I couldn't help but start it…since I couldn't sleep the night it formed in my mind. I'm trying to make everyone as in character as possible but I might slip a bit so bare with me and please Enjoy my new story!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, maybe the plot but that's still to be decided.**_

**As time ran out**

_Chapter 1 ~ Reaching for an Exit/Entrance_

Hermione could hear Harry and Ron running behind her. 'Can't those two ever be quieter?' she wondered as they paused at a bunch of doors.

"Which way Hermione?" Harry asked his wand was at the ready, it had been ever since we'd had that run in with those death eaters. In his other hand was a glowing orb.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said softly looking at the doors.

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Ron's voice cracked with worry.

Hermione clamped her jaw together so not to yell at him again. She was worried as well, but she had to keep a cool head.

"To the right…" she said she reached for a door handle.

"There they are!" An unknown voice shouted.

The three quickly opened the door and closed it behind them. Ron turned around and warded the door just quickly while Harry and Hermione looked around.

"There's no way out." Hermione said, "Shoot, do you see anything Harry?"

Harry was looking in the middle of the room there was a large hourglass full of white sand falling slowly. Around them were different workbenches full of golden spools in different stages of completion.

"Hermione…I think we're in the room where time-turners are a made." He said, looking at one in particular.

It was smaller and had numbers on it. It was unlike any time-turner he'd seen before, though he'd only seen one.

"Have you found a way out yet?" Ron asked walking towards Harry, "I warded the door as best as I could…"

"Ron, do you know what this is?" Harry asked looking as if he'd found the answer to everything.

"No." Ron said looking at the device, "What is it?"

"Harry." Hermione said walking over to the boys, "I think you're right this is the room where time-turners are made…what's that it doesn't look like any time-tuner I've ever seen."

"It is a time-turner…but different."Harry said putting down the orb.

"I don't think you should put that down mate." Ron said picking up the orb. "It looks fragile."

"Hermione, this could take us back days…maybe even years." He looked at her, "We could save everyone."

"No Harry, it's way too dangerous." Hermione said, "If we messed up the past think about our future!"

"We might not have a future too much longer." He said acidly, "This could be our chance to change everything before it happens!"

"Harry don't, we don't know what could happen." Hermione warned.

Ron turned towards the door, "The wards!" and soon as the words left his mouth he dived out of the way from a spell that was sent at them.

Spells flew around them as five death eaters stormed the room, Hermione saw Ginny, Luna and Neville were all caught.

"Ron!" Harry yelled before throwing a stunner at an unknown death eather, "Don't let it be taken, I'll end this before it starts!"

Hermione knew what he was going to do, so she quickly sent a jinx at one of the advancing death eaters and ran over to Harry. She saw him slip the chain of the weird looking time-turner around his neck.

"HARRY!" she yelled before grabbing onto the chain just as he put the spun the spool the last time.

Ron threw a stunner at one of the death eaters before getting hit one a spell that made his chest slice open. He looked over to wear Harry and Hermione were and saw they had vanished. The orb fell from his fingers as he fell to the ground.

Harry and Hermione felt a familiar tug from behind their navels they were lifted up and saw scenes much as if they were in a pensieve. They floated to their feet and saw they were back in the room, but no one was around and it looked empty. Hermione rounded on Harry.

"You idiot! Do you know what you've done?" Hermione yelled, "We don't even know what time we're in!"

Harry let her yell and looked at the device around his neck, he saw the numbers 1976.

"Stop yelling Hermione." Harry said looking at her, "We're in the year 1976."

Hermione looked at him and then looked at the thing in his hand, "This is completely your fault."

"And I take full responsibility for it, but we need to go find someone that can help us…I suggest we go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Harry you can't be serious! We're in 1976! This is…is…No Harry."

"We should see Dumbledore." Harry said nodding, "He can help us."

"Harry, I know why you want to go to Hogwarts…"

"Then let me!" He stared at her seriously. "Just let me have this."

"This is dangerous magic! If we mess up something we could seriously ruin our future!" she said angrily, "You never think do you?"

"I've been thinking about this moment my whole life." Harry said softly.

Hermione felt her anger dim slightly, before sighing. "Harry…this could change everything."

"And it could make things right." He nodded, "Whatever the matter…We're stuck here and we need help."

Hermione sighed before nodding, "Come here." She said, then she waved her wand and Harry felt that cooling feeling at the base of his neck. Hermione grabbed his arm and did the same.

"I disillusioned us so we could get out of here, relatively unseen." She said tugging him, "If we're going to get to Dumbledore, we have to do it tonight."

It was easier to get out of the Department of Mysteries this time around since they weren't being chase by Death eaters. When they made it back to the fountain, Hermione sighed out.

"It looks the same…" Harry said, "Only fudge isn't in charge."

"Come on." She said, "I'll apparate us to Hogsmeades and from there we can walk to Hogwarts."

"Hermione…Are you sure-" Harry started in a worried voice, but was cut off.

There was a loud crack and they were gone, they landed in the middle of the main road. Luckily it was quite and dark, so they wouldn't be seen. Harry stumbled on shaky legs.

"How…did you learn to do that?" he asked paler than normal.

"I do know how to do other things besides read books." Hermione huffed, "Now come on, we have to hurry."

They ran up the road towards Hogwarts, but when they got to the gate they noticed it was locked.

"Oh no!" Hermione said, "How are we suppose to get in now."

"We could go through the shrieking shack." Harry said then shook his head, "Never mind I forgot it's actually being used in this time."

Hermione sighed, "Maybe…Harry use your patronus."

"My father has the same one Hermione…" he said before a smile formed, "Hermione you're brilliant, and Hagrid is still games keeper as well!"

"Expecto Protronum!" he yelled, when it was visible in front of him he couldn't stop grinned, "Can you give a message to Hagrid." He swears he saw its head bow.

"Hagrid, its prongs there's been a bit of a problem." Harry said in an authoritative voice. Harry's patronus left him and Hermione, and in less than a few minutes later Hagrid came towards them swinging a lantern.

"How did Ye…yer not James Potter." Hagrid said when he got close enough, "Who are ya?"

Harry walked up close to the light and looked up at Hagrid, "I'm Harry potter." He showed Hagrid his scar, "And we need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore."

~TBC~

_**So what do you think? Please review feedback is welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_** hey again…I guess I have a few things to explain. This is what I've come up with I mixed together the fifth, and sixth book, so there will be sort of a mix of both.**_

_Chapter 2 ~ Stuck Here_

Hermione and Harry followed Hagrid up towards the castle. They both felt a sense of peace as they walked through the dark grounds. Hermione couldn't help but stare at Hagrid. His beard was shorter, but still the tangled mess she remembered. And he also held an expression that was full of regret and sadness as they got closer to the castle.

"I can take ya to the castle and have Professor McGonagall see ya to the headmaster." Hagrid said as they got closer.

Hermione felt nervous, "Harry." She whispered, "Should we really be telling Professor McGonagall about this as well?"

"I'm not sure, but she is a part of the order so she could be of help." Harry said nodding.

'I hope you're right.' Hermione thought. When they made it to the entrance hall they saw they're Head of house waiting for them. As if she'd already known of their arrival.

"Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, "These two want to see the headmaster."

They both looked guiltily at each other before turning their eyes on her once more. Professor McGonagall looked younger and less worn, she still wore an emerald green robe and her hair was still a tight bun.

"I'll take it from here Hagrid." She said looking at the two, Hagrid nodded and walked away.

"Hagrid…" Hermione started when Harry grabbed her, she gave him a weird look when he shook his head.

"I don't think he wants to be involved with this Hermione, and remember Hagrid isn't good at keeping secrets." Harry said softly, "Remember?"

Hermione nodded, they then turned their attention back to McGonagall. "Well, what are you two doing out of bed."

"Professor, we're not students here." Hermione said lightly, before looking down, "Yet."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"She means, this is something we need to speak to the headmaster about. So please take us there." Harry said quickly. "It's urgent."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together in a thin line before saying, "Very well, keep up." In a stern voice.

They walked side by side thinking individually about things. Hermione was wondering how they'd get home, and how they even gotten there. While Harry was thinking about the possibility of seeing his parents alive and well even thought they were around his age.

When they walked towards the ugly stone gargoyle and stood back as Professor McGonagall said the password.

"Fawkes."

Harry perked up at this and looked at Hermione smiling weakly. Hermione folded her arms and tried not to at him when the stone gargoyle moved. They walked up the stone staircase and saw headmaster Dumbledore seated behind his desk after entering the office. His half moon glasses were still perched on his ever crooked nose, and instead of a smile and twinkling eyes, a grim line was formed on his lips.

"Headmaster, these two wished to talk to you." Professor McGonagall said looking at him.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said with a small nod.

Hermione saw McGonagall turn to go and turned as well, "Wait." She said quietly.

"Hermione." Harry started when she glared at him.

"Professor McGonagall should be here as well." Hermione said with a nod, "I think she should stay for this."

"But the less everyone knows…" Harry started when she ignored him.

"She's important to us as well. She is our head of house." Hermione said, "Or will be."

Dumbledore looked at a shocked professor McGonagall and nodded, "She may stay."

Harry walked closer to the headmaster and Hermione followed behind, they both glanced at Fawks the phoenix. He was on his perch watching them closely.

"We've had a bit of an accident." Hermione started when Harry sighed, "We're not really suppose to be here."

"We're from the future." Harry said, "One where there's a war going on."

They both saw Dumbledore sit back slightly, "I thought we were closer to defeading him…" he said almost silently they almost didn't pick up on it.

"We know the order as already started to form and Voldemort is gaining followers as we speak, and some are possibly already in this school." Harry said, "We need to change things."

"No!" Hermione shouted, "We need to get home! If we change too much…"

"That is quite enough." Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He then turned his gaze to Harry. "I assume we know each other very well in the future."

"You're our Headmaster, well…" Hermione glared at Harry, "You were."

They saw him visibly start to pale, "How far in the future is this?"

"Should we tell you…sir?" Hermione asked softly. "We need to get back. We left at a rather critical moment."

"What were you doing?" he asked calmly, "How did you get here?"

Harry pulled the silver chain up over his head and showed the device to Dumbledore.

"It's a time-turner, normally it's just supposed to make you go back hours, but this one is different device. Instead of hours we went back years and a few months I'm guessing." Hermione said, "Have you ever…?"

The headmaster shook his head, "I've never seen anything like this, there are the ones you described, but they are at the Ministry."

"Is there any way to get us back home?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"There are a few theories, but nothing is certain." Dumbledore said, "When did you first activate the device?"

Hermione swallowed still unsure about giving away the information when Harry nudged her, "June 18, 1997." She paused before asking, "what date is it?"

"November 18, 1976."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, when Hermione rounded on him all her emotions seemed to have come together with one question, "How many times?" she questioned harshly.

"Wh-What?" Harry asked.

"How many times did you spin it Harry?" Hermione asked trying to restrain herself.

"I…I don't know." He said softly, "more than ten…"

Hermione felt a sense of dread fill her at his answer, she looked at him angrily.

"I just wanted to…" he started.

"Save it Harry!" she hissed, "Because of you we're stuck here for year, maybe longer!"

"There isn't much you can do now, is there." Dumbledore said drawing their attention to him once more. "You are stuck here, and there isn't much you can do about it is there."

Hermione felt so angry tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Harry said, reaching out but thought better of it and, quickly drew his hand back.

"We must figure out a way for the two of you to be here without drawing much attention to yourselves as well as buy us time to you can get back home safely." Dumbledore said, "You'll be exchange students, brother and sister."

Hermione shook her head, "We'll never fool anyone." She whispered softly.

"Not with that attitude." Professor McGonagall said walking up towards the two. "I'm sure with your ages you can blend in, and you're both Gryffindor students so it's possible. I do have the up most faith in my house."

Hermione relaxed a bit while Harry stood in silence. Dumbledore looked at the exchange, "I think you two should go through your last year here."

"We aren't seventh years." Hermione said, "We haven't even finished our sixth year yet."

"Tell me your names and ages, so we can properly sort this out." Dumbledore said almost tiredly.

"Harry James Potter, 16."

"Hermione Jane Granger, 17."

Dumbledore nodded, "We will figure this out more tomorrow, until then…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Until then, Professor McGonagall will show you to a dorm closer to Gryffindor tower."

_~TBC~_

_**What do you think? Reviews and **__**Helpful**__** feedback is welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_**I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for not posting this story for a while, but I'm working on a few fanfictions at once and some get more attention than others. I'm not abandoning this story but it's one of the last on my list so chapters will get out when I can. I'm sorry again.**_

**_Chapter 3~Our Plan _**

When they set up their password, "Time."

Hermione knew she shouldn't have allowed Harry to come up with a password, Professor McGonagall walked into their rooms with them. It was sort of like the common room of Gryffindor tower, only smaller with only one desk, a couch by a fire place and three doors.

"The bathroom is thought here and you each have your own rooms." Professor McGonagall said, "Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head no while looking down.

"Yes, Professor…" Hermione spoke up, "What rooms are these?"

"These are the old room's use of Head boy and girl, well they use to be, and you will be staying here for the time being." McGonagall said nodding, "I'm not sure if you two will be allowed to go to breakfast, but I'm sure the Headmaster has thought about that. I will be seeing you tomorrow."

Hermione watched as she left the room through the portrait.

"This is a bloody nightmare." She groaned plopping down on the sofa.

"It could be worse Hermione." Harry said sitting down beside her.

"It could be worse?" Hermione repeated, "It could be!" she yelled getting up from the couch, "We're stuck twenty one years in the past with people that have either died or became well known death eaters! How could it be worse? I blame you for this! I know why you wanted this! You wanted to save your parents you wanted to see them again I _know_ you Harry, but think about it this way." She glared at him, "If your mother and father wouldn't have died, then Voldemort would not have lost his strength!"

Harry stared at her, "Are you done?"

Hermione groaned loudly and turned away from him.

"Hermione." Harry said in a soft voice, "I know it might have been foolish and stupid to come here, but Dumbledore is still alive in this time and we could learn how to gain more information on defeating him in our time…sure I would love to see my parents, but we are also in a war."

"A war that would become worse if we try to change things, remember Peter Pettigrew is alive." Hermione said, "How will you face him?"

"I donno." Harry said shaking his head, "I know I mess up, I wasn't truly thinking clearly."

"That's for sure." Hermione said sighing. She then sat down next to him. "I'm still plenty mad at you, but we're in this together."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said softly, "See them with my own eyes instead of a picture will be… "

"We have to be very careful." Hermione said nodding. "Professor Snape is here as well."

Harry body stiffened when another thought came to him, "I've never told you, but my dad use to bully Snape."

Hermione shook her head, "And you want to meet your father?"

"Maybe if we help Snape he'll be a better asset to the Order." Harry said, "Maybe."

"We know his position in the future Harry. We're not supposed to interfere." Hermione said sadly.

"Maybe, just a bit." Harry said, "I could get in good with the Marauders, maybe I can do something."

Hermione bit her lip, "A little bit won't hurt right, and why would you want to help Professor Snape?"

"Maybe in our future he won't be as mean to me." Harry said with a soft grin.

Hermione shook her head and tried not to smile.

"Are you sure you can face them?" she asked softly,

The grin slipped off his face and he looked down, "I'm not sure…" he hung his head, "I've tried not to think about it, and yet it's all I can think about."

"Harry…"

"It's like you said about Snape, Hermione. We know their position in the future, we're not supposed to interfere, but maybe we can do something…not much to change the course of time, but enough..." Hermione saw the sadness in his gaze, and hugged him.

'Maybe he needs this as well. Who am I to stand between him and his parents?' She thought hugging her friend.

Hermione was woken up by Harry knocking on her door, she'd never expected to fall asleep she walked towards the door and threw it open Harry was wearing wrinkled clothes as well, they both smiled at each other sheepishly knowing neither one of them had a good night's sleep.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is here." Harry said, "He wanted me to wake you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said giving him a smile.

Hermione and Harry sat on the sofa and looked at Dumbledore with subdued expressions.

"I've taken the liberty to get you knew school things." He said pointing to the desk which had books, "I'm certain you will need clothes and other things of that nature…"

"How are we ever to repay you?"Hermione asked, "We don't have any gold…"

"It's quite alright my dear." Dumbledore said smiling, "I know in the future everything will be taken care of."

Hermione looked at Harry who looked down, "I can repay you…"

"I know the future has a lot to do with you." Dumbledore said, "Something tells me so, and if you…" he looked at Hermione as well, "If either of you need anything please Owl me."

"Sir." Hermione said when he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"How are we supposed to blend in?" she asked, "I'm not…"

"You will be Hermione and Harry Granger, siblings that have gone through a terrible ordeal, and do not wish to talk about it." He then waved his wand and Hermione and Harry both felt a swirl of magic around them. "And if you do talk about it I'm sure you are more than adapt to coming up with something convincing Miss Granger."

Hermione looked down, she didn't feel any different but she was sure she was. She looked at Dumbledore and he nodded.

"You two will be starting classes tomorrow." He said with a nod and left the room without another word.

Harry was looking at Hermione with wonder, "Hermione…" she looked at him and saw his hair was a light brown with natural golden highlights, he still wore his glasses and his eyes were now hazel instead of green.

"Harry…" He looked at her properly now, her hair was the same but straight and looked like his, natural golden highlights. Her eyes had a green tent to them so they look similar.

"You look different." They said at the same time before smiling weakly.

"It looks as if we are siblings." Harry said grinning, "Harry Granger, it has a bit of a ring to it."

"If you say so Harry." Hermione said with a sigh, "Being here is going to be a challenge you know that."

"What happened to the Hermione Granger that never ran from a challenge?" Harry joked.

"She hasn't been born yet." She said almost bitterly. "I'm sorry Harry…"

He looked dejected, "I'm sure, I'll never get over this mistake."

Hermione looked at him, "I should learn to stop blaming you, and it's not completely your fault."

"It's alright, I know it is." He said nodding, "It'll take time…"

Hermione scuffed, "Time."

They'd eaten in their rooms and went to bed, Hermione laid awake thinking about this new and strange Hogwarts.

'Now that I'm here what am I to do?' She thought, 'Forget everything I know? And become someone else? Should I really?' She turned over and tried to sleep knowing tomorrow would be a big day.

~TBC~

_**What do you think? Reviews and **__**Helpful**__** feedback is welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_**So, I know it took forever to get this chapter out, but my old laptop crashed and I had to wait to get it fixed then college started up again and I just didn't have the time, but I wrote this one and I'm almost done with the next one so be patient and enjoy. Remember I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything but the plot maybe.**_

_Chapter 4~ First Meeting_

Hermione was looking at her reflection and sighed, she was unable to believe the person staring back in the mirror was her. She pulled at her hair and shook her head.

"Mione…" Harry called from outside of the door knocking lightly. "We've got to go."

"Coming." She said looking at her naturally strength brown hair with golden highlights.

She turned and opened the door, she looked at Harry and he stared back at her before they both laughed lightly and slightly nervously.

"I guess this is going to take some time to get use too." Harry said while Hermione nodded.

"At least we have each other in this." Hermione said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "We're going to be stared at…"

She looked down and Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag, "Gee I wonder how it feels to be stared at by people you don't know…Oh wait…"

Hermione grinned and nudged him, "Shut up Harry."

He smiled back at her and took her hand, "I guess, it'll be new for you so just squeeze my hand if you get worried and I'll squeeze back to reassure you."

She looked at him and smiled genuinely, "Thanks."

The pair left their room and walked down the moving staircases hand in hand stopping to smile and greet the moving portraits and ghosts. They both felt a since of home as they finally reached the great hall. The doors were wide open and they could hear the noise coming from inside which told them breakfast was still going on.

"You ready?" Harry asked looking at her.

"No."

"Let's go." He said practically dragging her into the hall.

The pair walked into the great hall and as soon as they did all the talking stopped and everyone stared at them.

Hermione felt her insides freeze as she started to squeeze Harry's hand painfully. Harry winched before squeezing her hand back to lessen the pain. They looked for a place to sit but everyone was too busy staring at them to move over.

They stood in the middle of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

'Shite, I feel like I'm a caged animal in a zoo.' Hermione thought trying not to catch anyone's eye.

"Hey New Kids! Hey!"

"Sirius Black sit down now!" Professor McGonagall said standing from the head table.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before silently walking towards Sirius who got down from his seat and sending a charming grin at McGonagall. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table just behind him. She saw a young man with longish black hair glaring at the back of Sirius' head before he was pulling into a conversation with someone next to him.

She pouted before she was brought back to the conversation in front of her.

"I'm Harry P…Granger, Harry P. Granger." Harry said saving himself.

"Harry P. Granger?" a guy with messy jet black hair and brown eyes said, "Harry…nice to meet you I'm James Potter, that there is Sirius Black, the people sitting next to you, are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Each of the guys nodded at Harry and Hermione, they both stared at Pettigrew. Hermione knew she had to calm Harry down so she squeezed his hand once more.

"James seems to have forgotten his manners, as usual." A girl with long red hair and bright green eyes said from across from them.

"Lily, he was just working up an introduction…" Sirius said grinning.

"Always, I need to introduce you properly." James said smiling at her.

Remus shook his head and went back into his book, while Peter laughed, "Good going James."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry stared at Lily. "Hi, I'm…Harry." He never took his eyes off his mother. Hermione elbowed him and he looked at her and then looked back at Lily.

"This is my sister Hermione Granger."

Lily smiled at him, "Nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you as well Lily." Hermione said smiling at her.

James gave Harry a look but he was too busy playing around with his food to notice.

"Really Harry you're not taking Potions?" Hermione said pouting, "Don't you think…"

"No Hermione, I know it's better if I didn't take Potions, I should focus on DADA, and Charms…anything else…" He paused, "It doesn't really matter."

"That's not true…" Hermione said, "But I have to run…I saw Slug Horn at the head table so I'm sure he must be the one teaching."

Harry nodded and she took off towards the dungeons. As Hermione walked towards her Potions class she couldn't help but think about Snape. The last time she saw him he was helping them keep the death eaters at bay, even Harry doesn't remember what happened after he'd gotten back with Dumbledore. She shook her head and kept going to class.

She was happy to notice that Lily was in the class with her. She looked around and Lily smiled and waved her over.

"Hermione right?"

"Yes…Lily?" Hermione questioned while smiling even thought she knew her name well. "I didn't know you were taking Advanced Potions."

"Yes well, I'm actually good at it even though Slug Horn isn't the ideal teacher." Lily said and Hermione giggled.

"So wait are you the only Gryffindor here?" Hermione asked, "Do you normally have to work with Slytherins?"

"Well…" Lily stopped talking, "I use to have a friend in this class…but things didn't work out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you're here now." Lily said genuinely.

Hermione looked at the potion Slug Horn posted on the board and looked over at Lily who was cutting sopophorous beans. Hermione looked at her annoyed face and looked around the room, every student was cutting the beans. She turned around and looked up and saw a student head bent writing in the text book.

He looked up and glared at her with cold black like eyes and she bit her lip. Before turning back to her potion.

'Crush…don't cut.' She thought before turning her knife over and crushing the bean watching the juice squirt out of the bean. 'God if I tell Harry I used instructions from that stupid book he'll never let me hear the ending of it.'

As Hermione worked away she didn't see the guy look up and watch her with wide eyes before going back to his potion.

"Wow Hermione."

Hermione looked over and saw Lily's potion, and frowned.

"Yes, well…" Lily said looking at her own potion, "I guess I wasn't paying much attention."

She said putting her potion into a vial, and looking at it with a scrunched face.

"It's alright Lily." Hermione said, "Maybe you…"

"No…to tell you the truth I'm horrible at Potions, I use to be very good." She sighed, "It's alright I'm more of a Charms person."

Hermione laughed, "I understand."

Hermione bottled her potion and sat it down beside another potion that looked just like hers, perfect; in every way. She turned and watched a the guy from before walk out of the room when Lily sighed from beside her.

"Don't bother with him Hermione, he's turned into a very dark person." Lily said with a hitched voice. "Sev…Snape is someone that doesn't care for anyone else but his death eater friends."

Hermione looked at Lily and saw her looking down, before shaking her head and walking out of the door to her next class.

'Professor Snape?' Hermione thought walking out of the classroom.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5~ Slytherins _

Harry watched his father joke around with Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew. 'This is so weird…' he thought before shaking his head.

"Harry, come here." James called him over.

He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he walked over to the group.

"I saw you looking at Lily…"

Harry got a confused look when Sirius grinned, "He thinks you fancy her mate."

Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide, making the other guys laugh.

"I'd take that as a No." Sirius said slapping Harry on the back. James breathed out, and Lupin stood there not saying anything.

"So, why were you looking at her?" James pushed.

"Easy James." Lupin said, "It's obvious that Harry here doesn't like Lily."

"I really don't, she just…reminded me of someone. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea James." Harry said, "I mean she's pretty but…not my type."

"Pretty?" James said staring at Harry.

"Oh here we go." Sirius said nudging Peter who laughed weakly.

"Huh?" Harry looked between the guys.

"Her eyes sparkle when she laughs, her hair shines when the light hits it just right, her smile…merlin her smile…pretty? Mate she is beautiful." James walked up to Harry smiling, "One day I will marry her."

"The only thing stopping him is Lily can't stand him." Sirius said smiling, "but that's such a small detail."

James' face went from laughing to tense when he saw a kid running down the hallway. The kid looked to be no older than a 2nd year. He tripped over his own feet but got up quickly once more. They saw the group of older kids that were after him.

Harry saw the dark look crawl cross his father's face, as well as Sirius'.

"Hey!" James said standing in front of the kid.

The group stopped and looked at James with smirks on their faces.

"Potter, get out of the way." The one in front said, "This doesn't concern you."

"Anyone you case wearing a Gryffindor badge concerns me Avery." He said pointing his wand at him.

Harry saw these people and noticed their faces, some he knew others he didn't.

"You don't want to do that Potter." The guy to the right of Avery said raising his wand.

"Just like Slytherins…" Sirius said raising his wand as well "Can't fight unless they're in a group."

"Just like Gryffindors, always sticking their nose into things that don't concern them." Avery said staring down Sirius.

They were drawing a crowd and Harry started to get a nervous pull in his stomach when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. "Mr. Black, Mr. Wilkes what is going on here?" she asked, looking at the group of young men.

"Nothing Professor McGonagall..." Avery said smiling, "We were just talking."

"I'm sure. 10 points from each house for failing to follow even the simplest of rules...No spell casting in the corridors." She said watching as they put their wands away, "Now, move along."

"But Professor!"

She gave them a stern look and they all backed down. The group of Slytherins glared at The Marauders plus Harry.

"This isn't over, Black..Potter." Avery said glaring at them.

"I doubt it ever will be Avery." James said putting his wand away.

They bumped shoulders with Peter and Sirius as they went past them on their way.

"They annoy the living-"

"Sirius." Lupin said after a while, "Calm down."

Sirius sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the deal with those Slytherins?" Harry asked, "They seem like bad news."

"Seem like bad news, they are bad news." Sirius said breathing out.

"They pick on 2nd, 3rd and 4th year students of all houses, but their own. Because no one will stand up to them." James said frowning, "It's always Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, Mulciber and Snape."

"But Mulciber and Snivellus where in class, so they didn't have to grace us with their annoy presents." Sirius said, "Slytherins are bad news."

Harry didn't say anything but he listened intently. 'This is how it's always going to be.'

"Luckily you don't have a sibling snake." Sirius said putting his arm around Harry, "I have a little spawn of a blood relative in Slytherin as if now."

"As if you have to live with him anymore." James said grinning, "You're my brother remember."

"Always." Sirius said grinning.

"Come on we're going to be late for class." Remus said pulling Pete along, who'd stopped listening and was looking down the hall.

Hermione was sitting in the library. She had a free period and she just wanted to relax for a while.

She had looked through the books and came across Hogwarts a History. She smiled as she pulled it off shelf, and walked towards the back of the library.

'At least this spot stays the same.' She thought sitting on the window ceil and looking out at the grounds. 'It feels the same yet so different to be here, at least I'm with Harry.'

She looked down at the book resting on her lap. 'I wonder how being here will change the outcome of the war.'

Hermione opened her book and started to get into reading Hogwarts a history when she heard a chair get dragged across the floor loudly, breaking her concentration. She looked up, to glare at the person, and saw that they were glaring at her.

'Professor Snape…' Hermione thought as she looked at him glaring at her. As he sat down, and threw himself in what looked like an academic journal.

Hermione brought her book closer to her face and decided to study him. She knew he was her professor just by how he acted. Raven black hair and dark angry eyes. His face from her time was hard and cold, but in front of her he his feathers were softer, more boyish. His nose was still hook like, and it looked to be slightly crooked, but not so much that it reminded her of Dumbledore's.

'He's just Snape now, and soon he'll be a death eater, like all the rest.' Hermione looked down at her book and stared at the words. She was saddened by her thought. He was her professor in the future, and she didn't know a thing about him. She turned to look at him and saw he was glaring at her once more before looking down.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to where he was seated, she paused and thought about sitting down when she shook her head, and started walk on when his voice stopped her.

"What." He said snarling, "Do you want?"

She turned around quickly and looked down at him, "Come again?"

He didn't repeat himself, and Hermione stared at him hoping he'd say something else when she shook her head, and walking away from him. She frowned when she got closer to the library and Madame Pince.

Hermione walked out of the library feeling a bit worried, suddenly the fact that she was here in this time hit her. Harry and her weren't in their own time and the weight of that just fully hit her along with the fact that most of the people around her would either die or be in grave danger. Even if she wanted to help she couldn't because she wouldn't have a future. 'We mustn't interfere with this time.' Hermione thought as she walked back towards her room, thought her legs felt like lead.

She sat on the couch in common room and couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Hermione didn't know how long she sat there, she just knew she missed classes, and after a while Harry walked thought the portrait hole with a grim look on his face.

He saw her tears and looked down.

They both understood that the people they were around were being pulled into something no one couldn't stop. Their loved ones would fight and lose friends and family and die. Unless they wanted a future there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.


	6. Author's Note

**_Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say that I have no will to write this story at this time; I know it's been a while and I have no excuse, but I will be posting another Harry Potter story. I just need time to get everything together. I'm sorry I never got to finish this and I know some time in the future I WILL finish this story, but at this time it's abandoned, and you have no idea how horrible I feel for not being able to come up with anything. I hope you understand my readers and I hope you look forward to my newer story when I post it called: Secrets Kept. Again I'm very very sorry. ~Tori427_**


End file.
